


Paddling

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A misbehaving little lass is paddled.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Paddling

Persephone  
March 3rd, 20XX  
Failure to complete chores  
Paddle (x20)

Ms. Winston wrote in my book, in her soft, elegant cursive. She was a proud, strict Mentor, more than willing to punish me should I break her copious rules and regulations.  
"Please ma'am..." I whimpered. "Please not the paddle..."  
"Hush." She replied gently, calmly. "You've been spanked for this offense more than three times in the past several months, therefore, it is clearly time for something harsher than my hand." She explained. "Anyways, Persephone, you will be disciplined as follows: you will remain quiet while I lift up the skirt of your pinafore, tuck the hem into your belt, and pull your panties down to your ankles. You will then bend over the chair, and remain there until told you may get up. You will remain mostly still and refrain from speaking until I have applied twenty swats of the paddle on your bare bottom. You may stand and remain still to allow me to prepare you for your spanking."  
I whimpered, burying my face into the desk. Of course she'd give me a paddling... Ms. Winston was very much in favor of spanking with implements... Even my lighter spankings involved a hairbrush or slipper...  
"May, I at least use the bathroom first ma'am? P-Please?" I whimpered.  
Ms. Winston stared at me, before signing, and reaching across the table to stroke my head.  
"You may, quickly. But there will be no rubbing yourself in the toilet young lady. If you do, I will add another ten swats." She explained.  
"... thank you ma'am...." I replied, before standing, giving her a respectful curtsey, and dashing for the bathroom.  
Once inside, I did as Ms. Winston had allowed, and toileted, fearful I might piddle in the midst of being disciplined.... She'd made it clear that such behavior was equally punishable.  
Once I'd gone though, I couldn't help but sit in the corner, and weep. Ms.Winston despised paddling her charges, and, being her only one, we were quite close. But Ms. Winston was not the type to play favorites, and she'd more than likely paddle me as she had all her students: hard, careful to spank from the bum to the top half of the thighs evenly until my skin was red, hot, and stinging.  
Ms. Winston made use of a textbook paddle, made of wood, with eight holes, the handle wrapped in red leather. Although Ms.Winston never bruised her charges bottoms, she was more than willing to give them a few welts and weals to sit down on, and a red bottom beneath their white uniform panties.  
Like all of her charges, my panties, my bra, and my socks were white. I was required to wear a slip underneath my white, laced blouse, and a brown pinafore, buttoned up at the front, with black kitten heels with a cross-hatched strap.  
Instinctively, I rubbed my bottom with my hand. Ms. Winston was right, I'd been a naughty girl and rightfully deserved a sore bottom, but still... * _paddled on my bare bottom_ *....  
Still, I couldn't hide in the bathroom forever.  
I stood, and washed my hands and my face, and did my best to clean my glasses. Ms. Winston was waiting for me, and if I was to earn her forgiveness, I would need to accept my paddling like a mature young woman, rather than a whiny little girl.  
I walked back into her study, and stood in front of her desk.  
"I, I'm ready for my paddling, ma'am... May, may I please have a good paddling on my bare bottom?" I knew by now that I would have to ask for my discipline.  
Ms. Winston stood, and walked to me, before tilting my head up, and giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "You may, sweetheart. Turn around."  
I nodded, and obeyed, clasping my hands together in front of me like any naughty little girl.  
Ms. Winston kneeled, and gently, took the hem of my pinafore. She folded it to my belt, before tucking it in, leaving my slip and panties exposed. The back of my slip was quickly stuffed upwards, trapped by the waistband, before Ms. Winston hooked her thumbs into my panties, and began to pull them down, slowly.  
Ms. Winston was very careful with how she bared her charges bottoms. She did so for every spanking, without exception, but she always did so in the same way: slowly, and gently, but firmly.  
Having bared my bottom, Ms. Winston rose, and guided me to the chair, bending me over it, and spreading my legs apart.  
"Keep still while I fetch the paddle, dear." She instructed. I nodded, and whimpered.  
It felt like several minutes before I felt the wood of the implement resting on my bottom.  
"I am going to give you twenty swats dear. You may weep if that is what you need, but I'd like you to keep still while being disciplined. Do you understand?"  
"Yes ma'am..." I replied softly.  
"Good." She replied. "Let us get this over with..."  
I felt the paddle leave my bum, and tensed, before Ms. Winston bought it down with a crack. I yelped, as the feeling of having my bottom spanked took over my attention. Ms. Winston moved a bit lower, and gave me another, now on the back of my thighs, promoting yet another yelp as the familiar soreness began to bloom. She gave me another on the bottom, already beginning to darken to a bright pink, and another, and another, quickly warming my bottom as I yelped and squealed, before she began to alternate between my bottom and the back of my thighs and sit spots. The crack of the paddle against my skin began to grow louder, as my mentor began to paddle my young bottom as hard as she felt was necessary to achieve the bright red she felt would discipline me.  
And, it was working. As I squealed and yelped beneath each smack, and my bum became sore and stingy, I could feel Ms. Winston's disappointment, and the weight of my bad behavior cracking against my bottom and my thighs every few moments. It was clear, I'd been a naughty young lady, and because I'd been naughty, my bottom was being properly paddled by my mentor, for my own good.  
Still, I could not help but begin to weep. My bottom was going to be so sore once Ms. Winston had finished paddling! I wouldn't be able to sit!  
"Last five, dear." She promised. "They're going to be very hard, so brace yourself."  
And just as she promised, a hard, painful swat met my poor sit spots. I cried out, nearly reaching back to soothe it, had Ms. Winston not taken my hands and pinned them to my back.  
"One." She counted. I received another, promoting me to bury my face against the chair as I wept. "Two." The third was slightly harder, immediately branding my bottom the proper shade of red. "Three." I received another. "Four." And finally, the hardest crack of them all, once again over my sit spots. "Five."  
Ms. Winston put the paddle down on the desk, and immediately began to rub my red bottom. "Very, very good sweetheart. You did very well. Very, very good girl."


End file.
